


God Has Forsaken Us

by moonlitmantras



Category: Naruto
Genre: Basically the gang plays truth or dare because Sasuke drunk texts them, Because I was laughing so hard, Bisexual Uzumaki Naruto, Drunk Texting, Drunk Uchiha Sasuke, Embarrassing, Everyone is of age, Everyone is traumatized, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Uchiha Sasuke, Happy Ending, Humor, Kinks, Konoha Gang, M/M, Multi, Naruto and Sasuke cant stop flirting, POV Third Person, Romance, Sex, Soulmates, The Power of Youth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, Wholesome, again idk how to tag, high levels of sass, setting after Sasuke leaves Konoha, this took me so long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitmantras/pseuds/moonlitmantras
Summary: Sasuke is alone, as always, but this time he actually feels it. With a little encouragement from some Sake and not a fuck in the world to give, he does something completely out of character. Will it pay off?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 35
Kudos: 120





	God Has Forsaken Us

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)_  
> they say if you want something you have to be brave enough to get it yourself.  
> or something like that.  
> I SPENT 12 STRAIGHT HOURS WRITING IT. I couldn't stop, it was too much fun ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧  
> ENJOY.
> 
> ps. I know on mobile the kaomoji's tend to break up to fit the screen. I tried to be mindful of this but ;_; im sorry ><

Sasuke doesn’t normally indulge in alcoholic beverages but tonight he is yearning for something that’ll take the edge off. He’s always on his own and for the first time since he has departed Konoha, he feels the heavy burden. However, this is the first time over the span of the last 6 years that he has resorted to Sake to help him cope. Normally he would brush away the pestering feeling but tonight it’s nagging at him. It pulls at him like quicksand because he feels guilty for missing them. His emotions conflict with each other as usual-you could say it’s his thing. 

“Y’know, if yer gonna sit at the bar, ya might as well place an order.” The bartender begrudgingly interrupts Sasuke’s thoughts of wallowing despair.

“Sake, please.” He responds, only a notch above a whisper. 

With a Hmph in response the bartender turns his back for a moment only to return with a Tokkuri that has the word ‘Sake’ written in black ink on the torso of the bottle. The bartender pairs it with a small ceramic cup, he sets them in front of the gloomy Uchiha with a smile.

“Lemme know if ya need a refill.” He says before attending to another guest at the other end of the bar. No one in this bar has a face that Sasuke attempts to define but everything has a scent and it smells like salt, tobacco smoke and Sake. Not the most pleasant but not the worst, Sasuke thinks.

Sasuke quietly pours the rice drink into the small cup and shoots it back quickly. His nose scrunches at the strength of the Sake but he pours another cup full anyway. He finds that he doesn’t like the taste of it but he knows that the effects will make him forget the potent flavor. He’s about a quarter into the bottle when he starts to feel the warmth in his ears and cheeks. 

“Yer pretty lightweight aren’t ya?” The bartender jokes while cleaning a glass with a towel. Sasuke makes note of the knife strapped to his inner bicep. 

His automatic facial expressions don’t accurately match what Sasuke is truly feeling (it’s a bitch face thing) and he notices the bartender becomes guarded at the menacing stare. He corrects himself, softening his expression immediately, “Perhaps.”

The bartender sighs with relief and gives a chuckle, “Around ‘er we call people like you cheap dates.”

Sasuke can’t help but release a small smile, he holds his small ceramic cup and gives a slight nod to the bartender before taking the shot. He tries not to make eye contact for too long. The bartender nods in approval and leaves him alone for the rest of the night, only to return to replace the empty Tokkuri with a full one. 

He’s downed two and a half flasks of Sake at this point. He’s insanely drunk and he has a hard time not wobbling while sitting on the barstool. He also finds that his vision is blurring in and out and he thinks he might pass out soon. So he pays his tab, trying to ignore the chuckle the bartender gives and makes his exit. He tells himself that no one can see how drunk he is. He enjoys lying to himself, it’s a fun game he likes to play. Makes the road trip less lonely. 

He finds himself a room to stay in for the night and drops his body onto the futon while spreading out his limbs, stretching like a cat. Not bothering to remove any clothes because it takes too much effort. On this walk of shame he’s learned that he enjoys the resting part of training just as much as the hard working part. He stares at the ceiling that looks like it’s forming swirls of some sort. Sasuke laughs to himself as he notices he’s slipping into a drunken stupor faster with each second that passes. He holds his only arm up in front of him and looks at his palm like it’s his first time seeing a hand. 

He is reminded of Naruto and immediately his heart begins to ache. He tells himself that he doesn’t miss the blonde. Nope, he doesn’t miss him at all even though the thought of him creates a suffocating tightness in his chest. He doesn’t miss Sakura either and the way she scolds both of them for whatever stupid thing they've done. He doesn’t miss Kakashi Sensei either. Nope, he doesn’t miss the warm feeling of their presence. 

He tells himself over and over again that this isn’t loneliness and it isn’t him missing his friends or his village. He hadn’t noticed that he had begun to cry. _When did that happen?_ He wipes away the warm tear that made a trail down his cheek and rolls to his side, trying to shake it off. He feels a ping of discomfort at this hip and pulls out the intrusion to find a device called a cell phone. 

Regrettably, he forgot about this device, it was something his teammates insisted he take with him on his journey or else they wouldn’t let him go without a fight. Supposedly it allows you to send messages through a text to other people, he doesn’t fully understand it but it’s something new the village is trying out. Sasuke stares at this piece of technology for a moment before tapping the button that resides in the middle. The screen lights up and Sasuke squints at the glaring light. He remembers Naruto saying something like _‘you can talk to us anytime through here, dattebayo!’_ and Sakura also mentioning _‘you can always send us messages telling us how much you love us too~’_ or something like that.

Sasuke becomes embarrassed and sets the phone face down on the tatami mat, averting his eyes from the device. He doesn’t know what he would say to them after all this time. He feels guilty that he hasn't contacted them. He’s not good at this and his insecurity demon is starting to tell him that everyone would be shocked if he messaged them. For some reason that matters. Sasuke really is trying his best at understanding himself. It almost cripples him in this moment but the Sake is getting to work. 

He knows that he definitely wants to talk to them, so he grabs the device again.

“Fuck it.” He slurs to himself as he pokes a few buttons to find his Contacts. He squints as he tries to figure out how to write a message. He finds a group name called Konoha 13 and chuckles at the irony. He also finds the Compose To All button and presses it, figuring that it would be enough. He stares at the empty message bubble and feels his heart rate start to rise. He has no idea what he’s doing. What does even say? _Hey guys I’m super drunk and was feeling lonely, entertain me. No this is not because I miss you. Not at all._

He takes a deep breath, spiraling into an existential crisis that he almost forgets what the goal is here. When he thinks of his mistakes he becomes overwhelmed with the idea that he has several existences in the world. We all do. Everyone has a version of us in their reality so that means that there are multiple perceptions of you. Even if they are not accurate to present you, the version of past you exists in someone else’s reality. To him, there are versions out there that he is ashamed of and he's completely aware that he can't just erase them completely. He has to overwrite them.

He’s so drunk it’s a little concerning now but he clicks a button that he can barely see at this point. He shakes off his rattling thoughts. For a moment, he thinks he might fall asleep before he can even see the response. Either way he musters up the courage and presses the send button.

**Konoha13**

[11:01pm] Sasuke: idon’t want to be perceived anymOre

[11:02pm] Naruto: LOL wut??

[11:02pm] Sakura: (≧◡≦) ♡ Sasuke-kun! Are you okay? What does that mean??

[11:02pm] Kiba: LMAO xD

[11:03pm] Sai: Is this a cry for help? Do you need assistance?

[11:04pm] Sasuke: ff n o

[11:05pm] Naruto: I never thought u would b the first one to send a msg. There’s no way ur sober. is this a trick???

[11:06] Sakura: (＃`Д´) SHUT UP NARUTO. There’s no way Sasuke would indulge in alcohol. Don’t insult him like that. 

[11:06pm] Shino: I am with Naruto, that is because Sasuke is not very social. He is either being threatened to contact us or is influenced by a drug or perhaps alcohol. 

[11:07pm] Sasuke: hhow r u doing th e faces

[11:07pm] Sasuke: sake is gross

[11:08pm] Sakura: SEE told you he wouldn’t drink. ^^

[11:08pm] Sasuke: but i drank a lot of it

[11:08pm] Naruto: HAH! Told u Sakura-chan~

[11:09pm] Sasuke: the f ac es

[11:09pm] Kiba: DRUNK SASUKE DRUNK SASUKE

[11:10pm] Sasuke: why r u so LoUd

[11:10pm] Sakura: (T_T)

[11:10pm] Ino: Sasuke, the faces are on your bottom right lmao

[11:11pm] Naruto: I can’t believe it. Sasuke!! Come back 2 the village so we can get drinks 2gther ( ` ω ´ ) its been 2 long!!

[11:11pm] Naruto: 11:11!!! MAKE A WISH! EVERYONE! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

[11:11pm] Sasuke: ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

[11:11PM] Kiba: IM-

[11:12pm] Sai: Sasuke, out of all of the Kaomoji’s, that is the one you picked? Interesting.

[11:12pm] Naruto: LJFLADFLKJF IM SC T EAMING

[11:12pm] Lee: The power of sake is not to be taken lightly. Don’t worry Sasuke, the dizziness goes away with the power of youth! \\(★ω★)/ ...and lots of water...

[11:13pm] Kiba: ARE WE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT SASUKE’S FIRST KAOMOJI OR WHAT KFJLFJ

[11:13pm] Shino: I have found it quite humorous but the meaning perplexes me.

[11:13pm] Ino: Sakura is out of commission atm ヽ(￣ω￣(。。 )ゝ

[11:14pm] Sasuke: it r e minds me of naruto cus he has a stu pid fac e like that

[11:14pm] Sasuke: ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

[11:14pm] Naruto: (҂ `з´ ) OI I DO NOT

[11:15pm] Kiba: I CAN T BR EATHE IT DOES LOOK LIKE NARUTO

[11:15pm] Sai: Sorry Naruto, but it’s kind of true…

[11:15pm] Shino: I have to agree.

[11:15pm] Lee: I don’t understand, the face looks happy and carefree. So I guess it does resemble Naruto ^^;

[11:15pm] Neji: Lee no-

[11:16pm] Naruto: -__- i h8 u all

[11:16pm] Hinata: I don’t think it looks like you Naruto-kun (//ω//)

[11:16pm] Kiba: >_> ofc u dont

[11:17pm] Ino: ;3

[11:17pm] Naruto: can we go back 2 focusing on Sasuke being drunk thx

[11:17pm] Lee: Yes! Sasuke! I have to say this is quite unusual for you. 

[11:17pm] Neji: He’s a grown man, we do this almost every Saturday. Why are you judging? -_-

[11:18pm] Kiba: BC ITS FUCKING SASUKE FKALFJA

[11:18pm] Sasuke: i d o not exist 

[11:18pm] Sasuke: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)do not perceive me 

[11:19pm] Sakura: Sasuke-kun…

[11:19pm] Naruto: LMAO KAFJALFAL 

[11:19pm] Neji: so it is a cry for help...

[11:19pm] Tenten: Sasuke I have to pop in here to let you know that I’m laughing very hard @ you and your out of character texts. i do hope you’re okay though lol

[11:20pm] Lee: BUT what if this actually IN character?? 

[11:20pm] Naruto: yall no nthng abt Sasuke nd it shows

[11:20pm] Naruto: couldnt b me (~˘▽˘)~

[11:21pm] Sasuke: ヾ(・ω・)メ(・ω・)ノ

[11:21pm] Lee: :o IS THAT THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP?!

[11:22pm] Sai: w h o l e s o m e

[11:22pm] Tenten: okay wtf that was cute 

[11:22pm] Shino: Is it the alcohol that is speaking or…

[11:22pm] Lee: DO NOT INVALIDATE THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP

[11:23pm] Shikamaru: It is the middle of the FUCKING NIGHT. GO TO SLEEP AND STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE.

[11:23pm] Sasuke: no ♡

[11:23pm] Sai: Do I detect...sass? To mama Shikamaru?

[11:23pm] Naruto: cmonnn Shikamaruuuu dont b like that~

[11:24pm] Neji: MamaMaru

[11:24pm] Tenten: FFFFFFFF NEJI

[11:24pm] Lee: From this point forward I will only refer to Shikamaru as MamaMaru

[11:24pm] Kiba: MAMAAAAAMARUUUUU

[11:25pm] Chouji: Stop teasing Shikamaru >_<

[11:25pm] Shino: If he wishes to act like a parent, he should expect to be treated like one.

[11:25pm] Shikamaru: Why do I consider any of you my friends.

[11:26pm] Ino: you know you loooove us~

[11:26pm] Chouji: we need at least one person in this group to be responsible

[11:26pm] Naruto: NO RESPONSIBILITIES ONLY MAYHEM ↑_(ΦwΦ)Ψ

[11:26pm] Sai: Am I not responsible??

[11:27pm] Hinata: We shouldn’t get into that…

[11:28pm] Sasuke: lets play a game

[11:28pm] Naruto: ooo~ a game?? What kind of game???

[11:28pm] Kiba: i’m going to acknowledge Sai getting bodied by Hinata bc that was worth mentioning AAAND ALSO how do you play a game over text???

[11:29pm] Shino: Kiba, I don’t understand over half of that message so I will ignore it. As for playing a game over text, i think it would be wise to use your imagination.

[11:29pm] Sai: the sass on Shino. Immaculate. ps. I am interested in a game ^^

[11:29pm] Shikamaru: how about the game where we all go to sleep at a reasonable time so SOME people can get up for work in the morning.

[11:30pm] Ino: i appreciate your effort shikamaru;;

[11:30pm] Tenten: A game sounds fun! Sorry MamaMaru~

[11:30pm] Sakura: who needs sleep. >_>

[11:30pm] Hinata: ^^;

[11:31pm] Neji: the only game we could play over text would have to be something like truth or dare. Or am i wrong?

[11:31pm] Lee: oooo~! Fantastic idea Neji! Just what I would expect from you. ʕ •̀ ω •́ ʔ

[11:31pm] Chouji: Shikamaru this actually sounds interesting sorry 人(_ _*)

[11:31pm] Shikamaru: what a drag. (╥_╥)

[11:32pm] Naruto: Sasuke! u go 1st, truth or dare?? (〜￣▽￣)〜

[11:32pm] Sasuke: truth

[11:32pm] Naruto: teeheehee

[11:32pm] Kiba: oh boy...lmao

[11:32pm] Naruto: what is smthng that ppl would think u would nvr b in2 but u r?

[11:33pm] Sai: wasted absolutely no time.

[11:33pm] Sakura: omgngnggn NARUTO

[11:33pm] Shino: (¯ . ¯٥)

[11:34pm] Hinata: (*/_＼)

[11:34pm] Shikamaru: please say some type of food 

[11:34pm] Chouji: wishful thinking Shikamaru.

[11:34pm] Neji: it’s Sasuke I’m not sure what you guys think is going to happen.

[11:34pm] Tenten: this is also Drunk Sasuke, Neji-kun.

[11:34pm] Sasuke: my hair

[11:35pm] Kiba: O.o come again?

[11:35pm] Sasuke: I lik e my hair being played with 

[11:35pm] Sasuke: sfjflajlf (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) i-

[11:35pm] Naruto: ∑(O_O;) WHA! WHATDOYA MEAN PLAYED WITH??? EXPLAIN;;;

[11:36pm] Shino: Interesting.

[11:36pm] Sasuke: its not a part of the rule s to explain. n ext……

[11:36pm] Kiba: LMAO he regretted that immediately

[11:36pm] Sai: he did answer the question and i don't think any of us expected that. Well done.

[11:37pm] Sakura: __φ(．．)

[11:37pm] Ino: LMAO Sakura XD

[11:37pm] Neji: you learn something new everyday.

[11:38pm] Shikamaru: a piece of information i never needed. 

[11:38pm] Chouji: lighten up Shikamaru~

[11:39pm] Kiba: NARUTO UR NEXT. TRUTH OR DARE.

[11:39pm] Sasuke: why yellin g 

[11:39pm] Tenten: let us take a moment to pray for what is about to happen

[11:39pm] Naruto: SASUKE we will revisit this l8r, u have my word. (`ー´)

[11:39pm] Naruto: uhhh I pick truth!

[11:40pm] Sasuke: tch...(„ಡωಡ„)

[11:40pm] Sai: interesting use of kaomoji once again, Sasuke.

[11:40pm] Sasuke: STOP ANALYZING ME

[11:40pm] Shikamaru: it’s difficult not to…

[11:41pm] Shino: That is because this is all new behavior, Sasuke.

[11:41pm] Kiba: prepare yourself Naruto, Akamaru is the one who wanted to ask this-not me! 

[11:41pm] Neji: I’m actually scared for you, Naruto.

[11:41pm] Kiba: if you got to have a threesome with the people in this group, who would you do it with?

[11:42pm] Chouji: I just choked on my chips;;;;;

[11:42pm] Ino: KIBA AFLKAKLDFJA 

[11:42pm] Shino: God has forsaken us.

[11:42pm] Sai: i-

[11:42pm] Hinata: (*/ω＼) Naruto-kun…

[11:42pm] Sasuke: |д･)

[11:42pm] Lee: A threesome? What does that mean? Is that some sort of training exercise?

[11:43pm] Tenten: LEE HOW HAVE YOU GOTTEN THIS FAR IN LIFE. 

[11:43pm] Shikamaru: Kiba, you’re not slick trying to blame that on Akamaru.

[11:43pm] Sakura: i literally cant

[11:43pm] Kiba: ITS THE TRUTH AKAMARU WANTED TO BE INVOLVED. ITS NOT MY FAULT HES THIS VULGAR. 

[11:43pm] Neji: Lee, I messaged you privately with an explanation. Please refrain from making eye contact with me for the next 3 business days. Thank you.

[11:43pm] Tenten: A hero.

[11:44pm] Naruto: sasuke, neji and shikamaru bye 

[11:44pm] Shikamaru: CHRIST WHY ME

[11:44pm] Neji: somehow, I am flattered. ( 〃▽〃)

[11:44pm] Sasuke: (*￣ii￣) alkfjaf

[11:45pm] Sakura: SASUKE WHAT IS THAT REACTION

[11:45pm] Hinata: (ಥ﹏ಥ)

[11:45pm] Ino: Hinata…

[11:45pm] Chouji: Naruto is in fact HELLA gay

[11:45pm] Shino: I thought he was Bi.

[11:46pm] Sai: Why am I feeling left out?? ( ಠ ʖ̯ ಠ)

[11:46pm] Lee: I am miles away from my comfort zone.

[11:46pm] Chouji: Shino, you’re right but that was so gay, don't you think? Lol

[11:47pm] Naruto: ANYWAYS. NEXT. (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)

[11:47pm] Shikamaru: TO BE A DRIFTING CLOUD RIGHT NOW AND NOT HAVE HUMAN INTERACTIONS. 

[11:47pm] Kiba: im fucking wHEEzing. 

[11:48pm] Shino: Chouji, i suppose that is because they were all men even though there are women in this chat, correct?

[11:48pm] Shino: Also, I wish to ask Kiba next. So, Kiba AND Akamaru, Truth or Dare? 

[11:48pm] Hinata: ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡ im not giving up! I wont lose to Neji.

[11:48pm] Ino: Oh Hinata, i’m here for you girl.

[11:49pm] Sakura: Naruto!!! When I see you tomorrow!!! ୧((#Φ益Φ#))୨

[11:49pm] Tenten: what’re you gonna do??? Beat the gay out of him?? Lmao

[11:49pm] Naruto: THATS A H8 CRIME. (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

[11:49pm] Kiba: i’ll be brave and pick DARE!

[11:50pm] Lee: Yes! Our first Dare! Just what I would expect from you Kiba! 

[11:50pm] Sai: I am curious as to how you are going to perform a Dare and we all know about it.

[11:50pm] Chouji: Shino’s gonna have to get creative with this one. (☆ω☆)

[11:51pm] Sasuke: could take a pic?? 

[11:51pm] Sakura: good thinking Sasuke-kun! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

[11:51pm] Shikamaru: I know it’s late but can I make my 11:11 wish now? (눈_눈)

[11:51pm] Hinata: ...are you sure you want a picture?? Especially with the direction this game is going…

[11:52pm] Neji: good point Lady Hinata….

[11:52pm] Shino: Kiba, I dare you to confess to your crush right now. If the person is not in the chat, you have to take a screenshot and send the message to us. 

[11:52pm] Naruto: OOP. (ง ื▿ ื)ว

[11:52pm] Chouji: Savage Shino.

[11:53pm] Tenten: This is so embarrassing. I never want it to be my turn >////<

[11:53pm] Sai: What if he doesn’t have a crush???

[11:53pm] Sakura: don’t lie Sai, we all have crushes~

[11:53pm] Lee: You can do it Kiba! Don’t be afraid to express your feelings!

[11:54pm] Sasuke: tCH this isn’t even that hard (￢_￢;)

[11:54pm] Shino: Oh? Sasuke, would you like to take his place then?

[11:54pm] Sasuke: …..n O

[11:54pm] Hinata: Do your best, Kiba…

[11:55pm] Neji: I’m already cringing.

[11:55pm] Naruto: THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME KIBA. ..・ヾ(。＞＜)シ

[11:55pm] Kiba: AGH GIVE ME A MINUTE FSKSKFSK

[11:56pm] Ino: oooo~

[11:56pm] Lee: Be brave, Kiba!

[11:56pm] Shikamaru: watch it be Akamaru.

[11:56pm] Ino: SHIKAMARU FLKFLA;F (≧▽≦)

[11:57pm] Sai: that’s beastiality. 

[11:57pm] Sasuke: N O 

[11:57pm] Naruto: UR SUPPOSED TO B OUR MOTHER {{ (>_<) }}

[11:57pm] Shino: Mamamaru, please stop. 

[11:57pm] Chouji: LMAO

[11:58pm] Kiba: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH

[11:58pm] Kiba: HINATA I’VE ALWAYS HAD FEELINGS FOR U AKAFLAASFA BUT I KNOW U LIKE NARUTO AND I RESPECT U BUT IF U EVR GAVE ME A CHANCE I WOULD TAKE IT ALSO HERES A SCREENSHOT OF ME CONFESSING TO KANKURO CUS ILIKEHIMTOO AKFFKJJFAFADLAF 

[11:58pm] Kiba: Attachment: 1 Image.

[11:59pm] Naruto: (°ロ°) ! WHAAAA?! I understand hinata but kankuro????

[11:59pm] Sasuke: kiba wants to be played with like a puppet lmaoooo (￢‿￢ )

[11:59pm] Sakura: SASUKE 

[11:59pm] Naruto: SASUKE IM ALFAKLFJAD (☞°ヮ°)☞ ☜(°ヮ°☜)

[11:59pm] Sai: this sent me to another dimension.

[11:59pm] Shikamaru: Kiba if we become in-laws I will kill myself. 

[11:59pm] Hinata: Kiba-kun…>////<

[11:59pm] Ino: PLS I CANT

[11:59pm] Chouji: another one lost to the sand I see

[11:59pm] Lee: WOW! Way to go Kiba!!

[11:59pm] Neji: w o w 

[11:59pm] Tenten: the fact that yall glazed over what sasuke said im-

[12:00am] Shino: Shall we move on? I believe it is my turn to be asked.

[12:00am] Kiba: I will be over here getting comfortable in my grave.

[12:00am] Ino: dont be shy, tell us what he said~

[12:00am] Kiba: I’m allowed some things to myself!!!

[12:01am] Shikamaru: It’s officially midnight. I hate all of you.

[12:01am] Naruto: cmonnn MamaMaru, admit it, ur having fun ;}

[12:01am] Sai: I’ll ask, Shino, truth or dare?

[12:01am] Lee: I am very excited for my turn! 

[12:02am] Kiba: Lee...be careful what you wish for;;;;

[12:02 am] Shino: Truth.

[12:02am] Chouji: why am i tensing up? Lol

[12:02am] Sakura: i want to go back to us lying to each other for the sake of everyones feelings lmao

[12:02am] Ino: Sakura youre just mad that Sasuke and Naruto are flirting with each other instead of you (^.~)☆

[12:03am] Sai: Ino...O///O

[12:03am] Kiba: DAMN FUCKING SAVAGE AKLAKF;LA

[12:03am] Sasuke: im flirting? Ohp

[12:03am] Naruto: Sasuke’s a natural flirt nd im just friendly!!!!

[12:03am] Lee: But Naruto, you said you wanted to have a threesome with Sasuke, did you not? And Sasuke, your kaomoji responses tell me that you like the attention you’re getting from Naruto, right? Or am I imagining things, with my sober eyes?

[12:03am] Shikamaru: you’ve all been read for filth by none other than Lee lmao.

[12:04am] Chouji: the energy that we have created here lol….

[12:04am] Sasuke: maybe i am flirting….

[12:04am] Sai: you guys distracted me and i forgot what i was doing >< Sorry Shino im ready now.

[12:04am] Sai: Shino, have you ever had an ‘exciting’ dream about anyone here?

[12:05am] Lee: Exciting?

[12:05am] Neji: Lee, please. 

[12:05am] Hinata: omg >/////<

[12:05am] Tenten: SAI I HAD NO IDEA 

[12:05am] Ino: im wheeeeeezing

[12:06am] Sasuke: doesnt everyone have these types of dreams?

[12:06am] Naruto: Sasuke….we need to talk lmao

[12:06am] Sakura: (つ✧ω✧)つ Sasuke-kun, private messaging is an option. 

[12:06am] Ino: hes probably had some exciting dreams about naruto and shadow clone jutsu

[12:06am] Chouji: jfc Ino have you started drinking????

[12:06am] Shikamaru: the fact that you made me think of naruto in this way makes me want to reach through the phone and the audacity you had to add the shadow clone jutsu i-

[12:07am] Neji: we have strayed very far from the light.

[12:07am] Shino: Can we define exciting?

[12:07am] Shikamaru: over my dead body

[12:07am] Sai: I will take responsibility…..

[12:07am] Sai: um...to put it bluntly, have you ever had a sex dream about anyone here?

[12:08am] Tenten: and apparently to Sasuke we all have them lmao

[12:08am] Sasuke: youre Lying if you say you’ve never ha d One 

[12:08am] Naruto: as Sakura said Sasuke, private msging is available at ur fingertips ;)

[12:08am] Sakura: OI NARUTO BACK OFF OR ELSE ( ＾▽＾)っ✂╰⋃╯

[12:08AM] Naruto: 〣( ºΔº )〣 SAKURA-CHAN 

[12:08am] Shino: I think so. I don’t know for sure though. This is a difficult question to answer. I am feeling embarrassed. 

[12:09am] Shikamaru: we should just accept that as an answer and move on

[12:09am] Lee: I will take that as a yes. And Sakura, you are scaring me.

[12:09am] Sai: Regretfully I wasn’t as detailed in my question as I should have been. I should have asked to tell us who as well ><

[12:09am] Shino: Please have mercy on me.

[12:10am] Ino: Lmaaaaooooo okay, Sai it’s your turn! Truth or dare?

[12:10am] Naruto: Shino, i will pester u 4 details l8r. Prepare urself

[12:10am] Sasuke: nosey naruto

[12:10am] Sai: Dare.

[12:10am] Sai: I’m actually scared.

[12:11am] Neji: I would be afraid too if Ino was the one asking me.

[12:11am] Lee: Another Dare! How exciting!

[12:11am] Chouji: i'm heading to the store for some midnight snacks ε=┌(;￣▽￣)┘ shikamaru, want something?

[12:11am] Shikamaru: the sweet kiss of death pls

[12:11am] Kiba: aaaawwwww ~

[12:12am] Chouji: ^^ i'll get your usual then.

[12:12am] Tenten: boyfriends uwu

[12:12am] Neji: that’s actually not hard for me to imagine.

[12:12am] Naruto: i want someone to get me midnight snacks ;-;

[12:12am] Sasuke: how do i change my name to snack

[12:12am] Shino: holy shit

[12:13am] Kiba: MaYbE i aM FLiRtiNg

[12:13am] Sai: Sasuke, I never thought that this would be the way in which you surprise me. I guess that's why they call it a surprise. (￣ω￣)

[12:13am] Sakura: idk whether to laugh or cry

[12:13am] Ino: Sai, I dare you to moan at your nearest neighbors door as loud as you can. You have to record it and send it to us. 

[12:13am] Shikamaru: THERES SO MUCH TO DISSECT HERE

[12:14am] Naruto: JFC SASUKE JUST DROP UR LOCATION ALREADY HGHGHHHGGHHHHH

[12:14am] Neji: idk what to pay attention to first

[12:14am] Tenten: RIP Sai

[12:14am] Sasuke: (ง ื▿ ื)ว hehe

[12:15am] Shino: Sai, i will say a prayer for you and the piece of dignity that you are sure to lose tonight.

[12:15am] Sai: …….im just standing outside their door sweating ;/////;

[12:15am] Sakura: im afraid im going to hear you do it and i wont be able to unhear it

[12:15am] Naruto: i cnt brtrathe ahahahahahaah

[12:16am] Lee: the power of youth, it is very strong.

[12:16am] Tenten: aljalfjldfaj 

[12:16am] Hinata: do your best...Sai.../)//////(\

[12:16am] Sasuke: just run away as soon as u do it. they will nevrrrrr know 

[12:17am] Sai: Sasuke, that is very easy for you to say.

[12:17am] Shikamaru: this is painful.

[12:17am] Chouji: this group chat made it difficult to get my snacks (＃＞＜) i was stuttering for no reason

[12:18am] Ino: teehehe ┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴

[12:18am] Sakura: WAIT A MINUTE

[12:18am] Sakura: INO DONT YOU LIVE NEAR SAI OMGNGNG

[12:18am] Sai: Attachment: 1 video

[12:19am] Sasuke: v o l u m e 

[12:19am] Naruto: MY VOLUME WAS TOO LOUD ALFLKFJLKDJFKLADJAL

[12:19am] Shino: does it count if i played it with no sound

[12:19am] Kiba: THE WAY YOU SCRAMBLED AWAY FALFK;FKA;LFKA AHAHAHA

[12:20am] Tenten: im gonna p i s s myself

[12:20am] Neji: i want to get into heaven

[12:20am] Lee: Y O U T H

[12:20am] Sai: >/////////<

[12:20am] Naruto: OKAY BUT INO DID JUST MANIFEST THIS ON HER OWN SLFALFAF

[12:20am] Sasuke: finessed lol

[12:21am] Hinata: *saves*

[12:21am] Ino: hinata, a woman with good taste ٩(๑･ิᴗ･ิ)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶

[12:21am] Sakura: *saves*

[12:21am] Ino: edit: me, hinata, and sakura all women with good taste: (っ˘▽˘)(˘▽˘)˘▽˘ς)

[12:21am] Shikamaru: i refuse to click it.

[12:21am] Chouji: the fact that i opened this before i got home was a huge mistake on my part

[12:22am] Sai: MOVING ON.

[12:22am] Tenten: INO TRUTH OR DARE.

[12:22am] Sasuke: sai i heard your voice echo lmao

[12:23am] Chouji: PLS SASUKE

[12:23am] Kiba: if i hear anyone talk about this tomorrow i might explode

[12:23am] Shikamaru: I refuse eye contact with every single one of you for the foreseeable future.

[12:23am] Naruto: so wait, sasuke did u replay it??? (≖ ͜ʖ≖)

[12:23am] Shino: I thought we were moving on.

[12:23am] Lee: Naruto PLEASE

[12:24am] Ino: truth. I dont trust you lmao

[12:24am] Sasuke: maybe…..

[12:24am] Sai: Sasuke….pls….

[12:24am] Sakura: Sasuke-kun….i understand….

[12:25am] Tenten: you shouldn’t ;) when was the last time you were so turned on you couldn’t stand it?

[12:25am] Neji: GOD IS WATCHING

[12:25am] Kiba: fucking RUTHLESS

[12:25am] Naruto: these are HORNY HOURS ( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡• )

[12:26am] Hinata: TENTEN aaahhhhh;;;;;

[12:27am] Ino: RN GIRL BYEEEEEEE lmaoooooo

[12:27am] Shino: how do you say it...TMI?

[12:27am] Sasuke: its because of Sai’s video isnt it

[12:28am] Lee: my face feels very warm….

[12:28am] Sai: oh my…./////

[12:28am] Sakura: INO KAFJAFJKAJKFAK

[12:29am] Shikamaru: have mercy.

[12:29am] Tenten: LMAOOOOOO

[12:29am] Chouji: I feel like we should have seen that coming lol

[12:30am] Ino: Sasuke, maybe >:} teehee NEXT

[12:30am] Naruto: honestly ino im impressed xD

[12:30am] Shino: what is there to be impressed about?

[12:31am] Naruto:....ill tell u when ur older shino (~˘▽˘)~

[12:31am] Hinata: (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃ okay, tenten. Truth or dare?

[12:31am] Shino: (⌐■_■) Naruto, we are the same age.

[12:31am] Kiba: NARUTO JFSKFSAJFASKLF XD lmao

[12:32am] Sasuke: the adults are talking~

[12:32am] Shikamaru: not one bitch in here is an adult. WE ARE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT.

[12:32am] Chouji: Shikamaru, did you get your snack I left at your door?

[12:32am] Sai: you’re not you when you’re hungry.

[12:33am] Ino: ahahahaa SAI 

[12:33am] Shikamaru: TCH yes i did. Thanks Chouji. 

[12:33am] Tenten: hmmmm, truth. ><

[12:33am] Lee: Good Luck, Tenten!

[12:34am] Hinata: Out of everyone here, in your opinion, who are the tops and who are the bottoms?

[12:34am] Sakura: MAAM!!!!! (⊙_⊙)

[12:35am] Ino: :O HINATA i didnt know you had it in you!!

[12:35am] Sasuke: (°〇°) my jaw 

[12:35am] Naruto: HINATA?!?!? 

[12:35am] Shino: I thought that we would have a moment of peace. Perhaps i was too naive.

[12:35am] Neji: Lady Hinata….

[12:35am] Lee: Tops and Bottoms….

[12:35am] Shikamaru: for the love of God Lee.

[12:35am] Chouji: well this took a turn XD

[12:35am] Kiba: IM LITERALL Y CRTING KFJSAKLFAS

[12:35am] Sai: I-Oof. I have nothing to say.

[12:36am] Hinata: >///< don’t underestimate me.

[12:36am] Ino: KAFJAKFAJ YES MAAAAM LMAO

[12:36am] Sakura: I’m livingggg for this. Can you hear me clapping for you??? 

[12:37am] Naruto: nobody is safe and i like it this way >:3

[12:37am] Neji: Pls Naruto.

[12:37am] Tenten: Tops: ME, Shino, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Kiba. Bottoms: Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, Sai, Chouji. some of you i considered both but that wasnt the question :P

[12:38am] Ino: she said ME LMAO

[12:38am] Shikamaru: WAIT A MINUTE

[12:38am] Kiba: you are correct mi’lady 

[12:39am] Naruto: yessir YESSSSIIRRRRRR (￣▽￣)ノ

[12:39am] Neji: wait why am i a bottom….

[12:40am] Sai: I have the same question as Neji….

[12:40am] Sasuke: why am i at peace with this 

[12:40am] Sakura: (⇀_⇀)

[12:41am] Ino: because naruto is a top, sasuke. ;)

[12:41am] Shino: I feel like I have just been given a compliment. I won’t look any further into it. Thank you, Tenten.

[12:41am] Naruto: y does ino ship me nd sasuke so hardddddd 

[12:41am] Naruto: i mean im not mad abt it ;P

[12:42am] Lee: this is fine...i think….

[12:42am] Sakura: Ino pls I’m still here…

[12:43am] Ino: it’s only bc i can SMELL the tension from here. grow up lol

[12:43am] Tenten: NEXXXXTTTTTTT

[12:43am] Hinata: oh no ><

[12:43am] Chouji: wait some of us still have questions about the last one T3T

[12:44am] Tenten: that’s too bad ;)

[12:44am] Shikamaru: WHAT THE FUCK

[12:45am] Kiba: Shikamaru dont be shy we know Temari has you whipped. ╮(￣ω￣;)╭

[12:45am] Chouji: oop-

[12:45am] Sai: sis snapped

[12:46am] Lee: I will ask Hinata, truth or dare?

[12:46am] Neji: i hope my ancestors are averting their eyes.

[12:46am] Sasuke: it can’t be that baddd since lee literally has had to have evry sexual thing explained to him lol

[12:47am] Shino: are you trying to challenge him??

[12:47am] Sakura: forgive sasuke’s drunk ass

[12:47am] Sasuke: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i do not tell lies

[12:48am] Kiba: OH RLY????? Mister iM nOt FliRtinG as i SHAMELESSLY flirt with Naruto. HAH. 

[12:48am] Shikamaru: *anymore. You do not tell lies anymore. 

[12:49am] Hinata: I chose Dare! //////

[12:49am] Neji: Lee, please, as your teammate I have to request you to not traumatize me. Just one round. PLEASE.

[12:49am] Tenten: Neji you big baby

[12:50am] Lee: Hinata, I’m going to private message you.

[12:50am] Kiba: WHAT???! NO FAIR HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT THE DARE IS???

[12:50am] Naruto: I CALL A PARTY FOUL ヽ( `д´*)ノ

[12:51am] Sai: I have to agree, Lee, this seems a bit unfair to the rules we have been abiding until now. 

[12:51am] Shino: I’m incredibly nervous now.

[12:51am] Sakura: I have a feeling he already went ahead and did it -__-

[12:52am] Sasuke: sneakyyyy lil ssnakkeee

[12:52am] Naruto: LMAO imma slitheryyyy little sneeekkkk XD

[12:53am] Shikamaru: how are we considered to be adults. 

[12:53am] Neji: I'm uncomfortable with our energy rn.

[12:53am] Tenten: you have been this whole time lighten up nerd

[12:53am] Ino: nerd neji

[12:54am] Chouji: is this...bullying? 

[12:54am] Lee: Worry not, it will all work out my friends. I have successfully given Hinata a dare. Shouldn’t be too long now ^_^

[12:55am] Sai: why do I feel like something evil is about to happen….

[12:55am] Neji: Lee, so heL

[12:56am] Tenten:....heL?...what?

[12:56am] Kiba: O.o 

[12:56am] Shino: we are all on the same page that Neji’s message wasn’t complete, correct?

[12:57am] Naruto: Is this….the dare???

[12:57am] Sasuke: sssneakyyyy

[12:57am] Ino: the tension 

[12:58am] Hinata: Attachment: 1 video.

[12:58am] Hinata: Dare, complete ^^

[12:59am] Neji: I hate you both.

[12:59am] Naruto: HAHAAHAHKFKFHFAF FASKFSFS UR FACE AHAHAHAAHAH

[1:00am] Kiba: MY STOMACH HHFHAFAFIFAHAHAHAHAAH

[1:00am] Sakura: Neji ive never seen you so startled LMAO 

[1:00am] Ino: HIS ARMS THE WAY THEY WIGGLED AJFJFFJFJFJFJ

[1:00am] Shino: I have to admit, I am laughing uncontrollably.

[1:00am] Sai: pure terror at its finest. 

[1:00am] Sasuke: Attachment: 1 image

[1:01am] Naruto: U TOOK A SCREENSHOT OF HIS FACELKJLFJKLAFJLAFJAL

[1:01am] Chouji: Sorry Neji but this is hilarious XD

[1:01am] Shikamaru: this….this i approve of.

[1:02am] Lee: Sorry, Neji but you said not to traumatize you. I assume you meant with things that were….ehem...out of my league. So I did the next best thing! Now you see why I couldn’t put it in the group text!

[1:02am] Hinata: Sorry Neji but I really enjoyed scaring you >//< I wasn’t confident I would be able to sneak up on you but that was the dare. To sneak up on Neji without him noticing and be able to scare him. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

[1:03am] Neji: Don't apologize to me after you just ROBBED me of peace. 

[1:03am] Tenten: LMAO AFAKLKAFLKA THIS IS MY WALLPAPER NOW AHAHAHA

[1:03am] Naruto: i have watched this SO many times. It gets funnier evrytime lmaooooo 

[1:03am] Sasuke: its a nice contact id 

[1:04am] Kiba: fffff Sasuke xD savage with that screenshot

[1:04am] Ino: oh man, there are literal tears over here 

[1:04am] Lee: I believe it is my turn to be asked, correct?

[1:05am] Shikamaru: I’m going to rip this band-aid off, Lee, truth or dare?

[1:05am] Naruto: oooo~ MamaMaru steppin up

[1:05am] Kiba: mother pls feed us well

[1:06am] Ino: P L S

[1:06am] Lee: I choose...Truth!

[1:06am] Shino: I was confident that you would pick dare, Lee.

[1:07am] Sai: Same

[1:07am] Lee: I can be surprising sometimes!

[1:07am] Sasuke: i cringe

[1:08am] Sakura: good luck, Lee.

[1:08am] Shikamaru: Rate everyone in this group, 1 being the worst and 10 being the best as to how good you think they are at kissing. You can’t include yourself.

[1:08am] Chouji: Σ(O_O) Shikamaru?!

[1:09am] Ino: NO PRESSURE JEEEEEZ

[1:09am] Kiba: LEEEEEEE ive been meaning to tell you that youre my BESTEST FRIEND EVRRRR

[1:09am] Neji: I’m going to be offended. I can already tell.

[1:09am] Naruto: cmere ill show u that im a 10 ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

[1:10am] Sai: do you have no shame??

[1:10am] Shino: the imagery...of Naruto...and Lee….

[1:10am] Hinata: Shino, please...no…

[1:10am] Sasuke: pucker up

[1:11am] Sakura: Sasuke pls

[1:11am] Tenten: i dont care what i rank i dont care what i rank its just a game its just a game

[1:12am] Shikamaru: should’ve said to not include me either. -__-

[1:12am] Chouji: Shikamaru, the fact that you asked this question is making me wonder if this has all been a dream.

[1:13am] Lee: Before I give my answer, I love all of you equally. 

[1:13am] Neji: don’t sweet talk me before you hurt my feelings.

[1:13am] Sai: THE SASS

[1:14am] Lee: Here it goes...Sakura: 10, Ino: 8, Hinata: 8, Tenten: 8, Sasuke: 7, Neji: 7, Naruto: 6, Sai: 5, Shikamaru: 5 , Chouji: 4, Shino: 3, Kiba: 3. I’m sorry for the feelings I have hurt ><

[1:14am] Naruto: OI Y AM I RANKED LOWER THAN SASUKE (凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

[1:14am] Kiba: the audacity…

[1:15am] Shino: the fact that I am much lower than Naruto….

[1:15am] Shikamaru: I’m relieved that you think so little of me.

[1:15am] Sai: i’m okay with this. Thank you, Lee.

[1:16am] Sakura: what's that I see? ME. THE ONLY 10! CHAAAAAA! (✧∀✧)/

[1:16am] Neji: this is fine, im fine, i think. 

[1:16am] Ino: I COULDVE AT LEAST BEEN A 9 SHEEEESH

[1:17am] Sasuke: this is vvvv hetero ( Φ ω Φ )

[1:17am] Tenten: i mean CLEARLY Lee is straight. No doubt about it lol

[1:17am] Chouji: I MEAN I GUESS.

[1:17am] Hinata: im flattered Lee. ❀

[1:18am] Lee: MOVING ON. AGAIN, I'm sorry!

[1:18am] Chouji: I feel like this is my moment to step up, Shikamaru, truth or dare?

[1:18am] Naruto: Lee, so help me, this isn’t over!!! ヾ(=`ω´=)ノ”

[1:18am] Lee: ;~;

[1:19am] Sai: i’m still reliving the trauma of my dare >< i dont think im ever going to be able to look my neighbors in the eye ahhhh.

[1:19am] Shino: i think if any of us come out of this not traumatized, then what did we even do here?

[1:19am] Sakura: LOL if you’re not traumatized by your friends then what is the point. 

[1:20am] Shikamaru: =_= truth.

[1:20am] Ino: don’t be afraid Chouji~

[1:20am] Sai: I feel like anything grotesque coming out of Chouji’s mouth would send me into a coma. 

[1:20am] Kiba: SAI HSHSHSHVHHSFH

[1:21am] Sasuke: tbh i want to see MamaMaru squirm ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ

[1:21am] Naruto: it’s that catmojis for me xD

[1:21am] Tenten: we all have to work with each other after this, remember that. 

[1:21am] Hinata: I think we’re way past that now.

[1:22am] Chouji: if you could eliminate anyone in this group, who would it be?

[1:22am] Shino: MURDER? Are we talking about murder now????

[1:22am] Sasuke: all of this started because i didnt want to be perceived _(:3 」∠)_ i like how far we’ve come

[1:22am] Lee: Wow! Chouji, that’s an interesting question. Even more interesting than the last one.

[1:22am] Kiba: dont worry Lee we still havent forgotten what you did.

[1:23am] Neji: please say me.

[1:23am] Tenten: NEJI NO

[1:23am] Shikamaru: Cripes, Chouji. -___- I don’t want to take anyone out but if I had to choose the most convenient for me it would be…

[1:24am] Ino: it would be ?????

[1:24am] Sakura: DONT JUST LEAVE US LIKE THAT

[1:24am] Sai: I do not wish to be on the edge of my seat.

[1:24am] Naruto: MAMMAMARU REFUSES TO FEED US (╯°益°)╯彡┻━┻

[1:25am] Shikamaru: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[1:25am] Shikamaru: I pick, ME.

[1:25am] Ino: I should’ve known. 

[1:26am] Shino: I am visibly shaking my head.

[1:26am] Kiba: the flavor of this meal *chefs kiss*

[1:26am] Sai: I admire this answer. Envy it, even.

[1:26am] Hinata: Please dont though ;-; 

[1:27am] Sasuke: same.

[1:27am] Naruto: should i be concerned??? Or should i be laughing?? IDK

[1:27am] Chouji: The only thing that surprises me is the use of the kaomoji. 

[1:27am] Sakura: we love existential dread ♡ ～('▽^人)

[1:28am] Shikamaru: I am satisfied with my care. NEXT.

[1:28am] Sakura: Alright Chouji! Truth or dare?

[1:28am] Chouji: I’m nervous lol be nice to me. I chose Dare.

[1:29am] Shino: for some reason, I feel like you have made an incorrect choice.

[1:29am] Sai: wave the white flag Chouji. (oT-T)尸

[1:29am] Naruto: Y WOULD U CHOSE DARE ITS FCKNG SAKURA LOLOL

[1:29am] Ino: RIP in peace

[1:30am] Kiba: it was nice knowing you Chouji. 

[1:30am] Chouji: YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING ME OUT STOP ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

[1:30am] Neji: Sakura pls im b e g g i n g

[1:30am] Sasuke: iM actually a little tiny bit nervous for u

[1:31am] Tenten: i have a bad feeling about this

[1:31am] Sakura: Chouji! I dare you to take a video of seductively eating a banana and send it to us! ∑d(°∀°d)

[1:31am] Shikamaru:I WANT OFF THIS RIDE

[1:32am] Hinata: O//////O

[1:32am] Neji: PLEASE N O 

[1:32am] Naruto: SAKURA WHY FJLAFJAKLFJLAF

[1:32am] Sai: ive seen worse, ive seen worse, ive seen worse, ive seen worse, ive-

[1:32am] Tenten: SINNER SAKURA 

[1:32am] Sasuke: is there a way to eat a banana w/out it being seductive? Asking for a fren

[1:33am] Ino: SINNER SAKURA HAVE MERCY US ON WHYSLJFASLFLASFAS

[1:33am] Shino: Father in Heaven.

[1:33am] Naruto: sasuke u have a point but now is not the time dattebayo ><

[1:33am] Kiba: I threw my phone 

[1:33am] Chouji: Sakura…;_;

[1:33am] Lee: OH! I understand now. Wow, this one is difficult.

[1:34am] Sakura: Okay, okay, just a picture is fine ;)

[1:34am] Shikamaru: I have lived a short but fruitful life. It was nice knowing all of you.

[1:34am] Ino: I feel like I’m going to throw up from embarrassment. Sakura ur an asshole lmao

[1:35am] Shino: I am not required to look. I am not required to look. 

[1:35am] Chouji: I can’t do it >/////<

[1:35am] Shikamaru: Im actually relieved. 

[1:35am] Neji: have my prayers finally been heard?

[1:36am] Chouji: Attachment: 1 image.

[1:36am] Chouji: Sike.

[1:37am] Shikamaru: HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS I THOUGHT IT RFLJSLJSKFJFJ;

[1:37am] Kiba: MY EYES. T R I C K E D

[1:37am] Neji: CHOUJI I TRUSTED YOU I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE SOMETHING THAT WAS NOT THAT

[1:37am] Lee: THATS. UM. A SURPRISE.

[1:38am] Ino: nooOoOOOOOOOOOO CHOUJI NO Y DID U DO THIS TO US

[1:38am] Hinata: well that was a unexpected ><

[1:38am] Naruto: FORGIVE US HEAVNELY FATHER WE WERE BAMBOOZLED (ﾉД`)

[1:38am] Sasuke: am i the only one seeing the talent here

[1:38am] Tenten: I CaNt

[1:39am] Sakura: C H R I S T SASUKE

[1:39am] Sai: ive seen worse, ive seen worse, ive SEEN WORSE.

[1:39am] Naruto: SASUKE IDK HOW 2 FEEL ABT THE THINGS UR SAYING 

[1:40am] Chouji: So anyways. Next.

[1:40am] Kiba: THE AUDACITY YOU HAVE.

[1:40am] Sakura: That was AMAZING Chouji. Bravo. (*¯︶¯*)

[1:41am] Shikamaru: I should’ve ended it when I had the chance. 

[1:41am] Ino: I think I’m going into shock lmao holy shit

[1:41am] Shino: this game has made me realize that you are all very religious. I had no idea.

[1:41am] Sai: don't hold your breath, Shino.

[1:42am] Neji: Ugh...Sakura, truth or dare….

[1:42am] Kiba: I am physically flinchign at my phone

[1:42am] Naruto: lmao TRAUMA. Ya love to see it

[1:43am] Sakura: Truth!

[1:43am] Tenten: Neji, i still have faith in you. Pls dont let me down.

[1:43am] Sasuke: take a shot itll make u feel better (๑˘︶˘๑)

[1:44am] Ino: that might actually be a good idea lol bottoms up everyone! ~

[1:44am] Shino: it’s almost 2am….

[1:44am] Sasuke: she said BOTTOMS. UP.

[1:44am] Tenten: wait you guys havent been drinking this whole time???? Praying 4 yall

[1:45am] Neji: i hate it here. Um, okay, tell us something you hate about Sasuke.

[1:45am] Chouji: OOP.

[1:45am] Kiba: FFFFFF i HaTe HoW cOoL hE iS

[1:45am] Sai: Interesting.

[1:46am] Ino: this should be cute.

[1:46am] Naruto: I HAVE A FEW THINGS IF U NEED HELP

[1:46am] Kiba: says the man who is probably willing to suck him off at any given second

[1:46am] Lee: How do you censor a text message??

[1:47am] Tenten: KIBA PLEASE

[1:47am] Hinata: Naruto and Sasuke…./////////

[1:47am] Shikamaru: Ino, I’m going to need you to do me a favor and to erase parts of my memory tomorrow. Please avoid me at all costs before that.

[1:47am] Shino: I’m glad I took that shot.

[1:47am] Sasuke: i do not wish to be perceived (╥ω╥)

[1:48am] Naruto: I hate that i rly cant argue that point 

[1:48am] Chouji: I think we need to have a cone of shame.

[1:49am] Sakura: >< i hate that he values naruto over me. 

[1:49am] Kiba: OOHP

[1:49am] Ino: O_O

[1:49am] Sai: he does??

[1:49am] Shino: this is news.

[1:50am] Lee: My, that’s a surprise. 

[1:50am] Chouji: Really??

[1:50am] Shikamaru: do you guys have eyes????

[1:50am] Tenten: the surprises dont stop coming and they dont stop coming and they dont stop coming

[1:51am] Neji: I have eyes but apparently I do not See.

[1:51am] Hinata: Naruto and Sasuke….

[1:51am] Naruto: thats..not true...Sakura…

[1:51am] Sasuke: TF you lying for?? It absolutely is true, idiot. 

[1:52am] Sai: THE HONESTY 

[1:52am] Ino: SASUKE WAY TO LAY IT ON THICK 

[1:52am] Naruto: wait so it is true???

[1:53am] Shikamaru: You are all so, so stupid. 

[1:53am] Shino: Sakura, I hope your feelings are okay. 

[1:53am] Sakura: I’m fine. Really. It’s okay. So, uh, next??

[1:54am] Kiba: SASUKE APOLOGIZE RN

[1:54am] Sasuke: why?? Its not that i hate sakura or anything. Shes still someone important to me

[1:54am] Ino: AWH

[1:54am] Sakura: (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ see? IM FINE. MOVING ON.

[1:55am] Sai: i dont know how to identify my emotions right now. H e l p

[1:55am] Naruto: I’m feeeeeeeling thingssss that are hard to explaiiiiiin 

[1:55am] Neji: I’m sorry. I feel like I brought the mood down. (｡╯︵╰｡)

[1:56am] Tenten: NO YOU DIDN’T NEJI STOP THAT ;;;;

[1:56am] Lee: Neji, please do not beat yourself up. It is a game, relax!

[1:56am] Shikamaru: If we finish this game can I finally slip into a comatose state? 

[1:57am] Ino: LMAO we have saved the best for last!!

[1:57am] Chouji: Who is going to ask Neji??

[1:57am] Sasuke: ME. 

[1:57am] Shino: The enthusiasm

[1:58am] Lee: Oooo that’s right, Sasuke hasn't asked anyone!

[1:58am] Hinata: I’m kind of sad it’s ending ><

[1:58am] Shikamaru: yeah, yeah, it’s very bittersweet.

[1:59am] Naruto: MamaMaru dont be RUDE

[1:59am] Shikamaru: IVE BEEN HERE THIS WHOLE TIME AGAINST MY WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH

[1:59am] Chouji: Banana.

[1:59am] Shikamaru: Chouji :c

[2:00am] Kiba: CHOUJI LMAO FKKKKFKFKFK

[2:00am] Sai: Trauma Re-lived

[2:00am] Neji: My soul has been tainted. I will never be able to look at a banana the same way again.

[2:01am] Sakura: LMAO Chouji really did just drop that bomb with no remorse xD

[2:01am] Sasuke: Neji, truth or dare?

[2:01am] Neji: I don’t think I need to beg anymore, but since this is my last chance, PLEASE be nice. Truth...

[2:01am] Kiba: Neji, give up lmao

[2:02am] Naruto: Sasukeeee check ur msgs 

[2:02am] Sai: Naruto, what have you done.

[2:02am] Shino: we can’t go silently can we.

[2:02am] Tenten: if yall hurt Neji so help me I will end you

[2:03am] Hinata: I didn’t know we could team up ><

[2:03am] Sakura: Hinata, we can’t. They’re just being stupid >->

[2:03am] Ino: Im excited (☆▽☆)

[2:03am] Lee: This feels like a finale to a wonderful night!

[2:04am] Shikamaru: Lee, your ability to remain optimistic continues to impress me. 

[2:04am] Lee: Thank you! ^^;

[2:04am] Naruto: Teehee….(･ω<)☆

[2:04am] Neji: Naruto I may not be able to forgive you depending on what you’ve done.

[2:05am] Sasuke: dont worry neji most of it was my idea out of my own curiosity. Neji, tell us what your most shameful kink is.

[2:05am] Lee: Kink…( ￣ー￣)φ__

[2:06am] Shikamaru: Lee, we need to get you some books and maybe visit a few bars.

[2:06am] Tenten: HE DID NOT J U S T ASK THAT JJFJFJFJJJJSS

[2:06am] Kiba: ooohhhMyGOD

[2:07am] Chouji: add this to the list of things I have never thought of until this night. 

[2:07am] Shino: Sasuke, that is rather...straight forward.

[2:07am] Naruto: STOP ACTING LIKE NONE OF U HAVE KINKS 

[2:08am] Sakura: I MEAN YEAH I HAVE THEM BUT I DONT WANT ANYONE TO KNOW ABOUT THEM FKLSADFJL;ASD

[2:08am] Ino: wHEEZE

[2:08am] Sai: I have to think about this one...I’m not sure I have any.

[2:08am] Hinata: I shouldn’t have suspected less for the last round ;; I’m sorry Neji. Should I look away??

[2:09am] Ino: Hinata is tooooo kind

[2:09am] Neji: Pinning

[2:10am] Lee: Sorry???

[2:10am] Kiba: COME AGAIN???

[2:10am] Sasuke: would you like to elabarote pls

[2:11am] Tenten: KLFSKFJSKFJS;DJSLDFJLSDJFSD

[2:11am] Neji: No. 

[2:11am] Sai: No??

[2:12am] Neji: No I would not like to elaborate. Goodnight.

[2:12am] Ino: IM CRYING NO WAIT NEJI COME BACK

[2:13am] Naruto: sO HE LIKES TO BE PINNED ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)

[2:13am] Shikamaru: GOODNIGHT. I DO NOT LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING ANY OF YOU TOMORROW. SASUKE….HAVE A DAY OR WHATEVER. BYE. IM OFFICALLY TURNING MY PHONE OFF. 

[2:13am] Kiba: LMAO they said DIP xDD

[2:13am] Lee: Thank you for including me in this game. I had a lot of fun but I am tired now. Sleep well and Sasuke, don't forget to drink lots of water! Sake headaches are not to be taken lightly! (∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzZ

[2:14am] Sai: you guys are sleeping after this?? I can only hope for such things. I’m going to go paint my pain away. This was….fun. Til next time. 

[2:14am] Hinata: I think I just heard Neji leave… I’m gonna go check on him. He’s probably just really embarrassed >< Family trait. Sweet dreams my friends. xo

[2:15am] Shino: I feel like I have severely sinned. I think I’m going to bathe in boiling water. See ya.

[2:15am] Ino: Just remembered the video I got from earlier...lmao LATERRR ─=≡Σ((( つ＞＜)つ

[2:16am] Chouji: Banana. NIGHT. 

[2:16am] Kiba: CHOUJI U ASSHOLE LKFLAKSFAFJ night you jerks that i call friends

[2:17am] Tenten: Pinning huh? ....φ(︶▽︶)φ.... This night was a blessing and a curse. Thank you, Sasuke for being the one to start it all. Now if you will excuse me...Night! Xx

[2:17am] Sakura: Well, Sasuke, I hope you don’t have a hangover tomorrow. Drink plenty of water and get a lot of rest. Safe travels and I hope to see you soon. ♡( ◡‿◡ ) Oh & Naruto, please stop by the hospital tomorrow. ^^ Goodnight.

[2:18am] Naruto: wait!! Y do i need 2 go 2 the hospital Dx shes gonna beat me 4 sure. If no1 sees me by noon tomorrow sakura did it!! Sasuke! Don’t drink so heavily w/out us next time > Uzumaki out!

Sasuke stared at the low lit screen for a moment before exiting out of the group chat. Once he looked away from the device he realized that the muscles on his face were sore. When he started to move his mouth it was clear that the soreness was from him smiling. His cheek muscles ached as he stretched his mouth and scrunched it up, releasing the tension. He lets out a soft chuckle to himself before getting up to retrieve a glass of water. When he finished the third glass he became aware of just how dehydrated he was. He remembers his friends hounding him to drink water and smiles to himself. He feels warmth in his chest. He takes a moment to reflect on how easy it was to talk to all of them and he hopes he will have the courage to take that leap again. He's hopeful for the future.

Sasuke undresses for bed in a sloppy manner, he’s still drunk after all. He plops back down on the futon and sighs as his muscles settle. He starts to close his eyes but is interrupted by the screen of his phone lighting up. He raises an eyebrow, remembering that everyone had said goodnight and should be asleep by now, or at least deep into some other distraction to wash away the memory of the night. He reaches over and squints as the light is a tad too bright for his eyes. They adjust and he sees that he has a private message, from Naruto.

**New Message**

[2:48am] Naruto: r u awake?

[2:48am] Sasuke: barely. Shouldnt you be asleep

[2:49am] Naruto: i was trying to but i had 2 ask u smthng 1st

[2:49am] Sasuke: the way that you text gives me a headache

[2:49am] Naruto: ( `ε´ )

[2:50am] Sasuke: so what is it?

[2:50am] Naruto: did u mean wat u said earlier?

[2:51am] Sasuke: you’re going to have to get more specific. Im still drunk idiot -_-

[2:51am] Naruto: UGH! U kno sakura’s dare! Wat u said abt u valuing me more than her...did u rly mean it?

[2:52am] Sasuke: do you think i was lying?

[2:52am] Naruto: no! Its just...idk...uve never said smtng like that b4 nd rly im not sure wat it means…

[2:53am] Sasuke: well, what do you think i mean by it?

[2:53am] Naruto: QUIT IT WITH THE QUESTIONS like i just said IDK its vry confusing nd idk i just….i dnt want 2 get hopeful ovr here

[2:54am] Sasuke: hopeful?

[2:54am] Naruto: ((╬◣﹏◢))

[2:55am] Sasuke: right, right...sorry. 

[2:55am] Sasuke: well...okay, ill just say it bluntly. You mean a lot to me. I think you’re the most important person in the world to me. You’re the only one who really never gave up on me and i dont know if you understand how much that means to me now. I mean i would understand if you dont know...im not exactly an open book...unless i have sake…

[2:55am] Sasuke: the point is, yes i did mean it. Out of everyone to exist on this planet, you are the person i value the most. Sakura...is my friend as much as she is yours but thats about it. I dont….feel about her...the same way….

[2:56am] Naruto: (｡•́︿•̀｡) thats kind of gay sasuke

[2:56am] Sasuke: well if the boot fits. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

[2:57am] Naruto: woah wait a minute...r u…?

[2:57am] Sasuke: are you asking if im gay?

[2:58am] Naruto: dklfjsdfslkf wELL im just now realizing ive nvr actually asked u i just assumed u were straight 

[2:58am] Sasuke: ↑_(ΦwΦ)Ψ you take that back

[2:59am] Sasuke: dont ever insult me like that again.

[2:59am] Naruto: LMAO WAT??? Calling u straight???

[2:59am] Naruto: ONG SO U R?!?!?!

[3:00am] Sasuke: i mean i think i am. Not like ive had a whole lot of time to think about it. I just know that….uh….when i look at you….i know my thoughts are not straight 

[3:00am] Sasuke: did i just confess?? I just confessed. Fuck. 

[3:00am] Sasuke: ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ omw to throw myself off of a cliff i cant believe i just did that

[3:01am] Naruto: LOCATION

[3:01am] Sasuke: ...what?

[3:02am] Naruto: DROP

[3:02am] Naruto: YOUR 

[3:02am] Naruto: LOCATION

[3:02am] Naruto: RN

[3:03am] Sasuke: first, i dont know how to do that so...second, why??

[3:03am] Naruto: MA’AM IF U DNT READ BETWEEN THE FUCKING LINES SO HELP ME 

[3:04am] Sasuke: .....

[3:04am] Sasuke: …...oH

[3:04am] Sasuke: you want to….come to where im at….

[3:05am] Naruto: UR A SMART MAN I KNO U CAN FIGURE OUT HOW TO DROP UR LOCATION NOW GET TO IT GOOD LORDDDDDD

[3:05am] Sasuke: lol...head empty...no thoughts….just Sake (◕‿◕✿)

[3:06am] Sasuke: as much as i want you to come here...i cant. I planned to be in the land of fire tomorrow...so if you can wait...maybe…? 

[3:06am] Naruto: Drop. It. Now. Sasuke. 

[3:07am] Sasuke: Location Pinned  
Attachment: 1 Image

[3:07am] Naruto: C= C= C= C=┌( `ー´)┘

Sasuke can feel the skin on his cheeks rising in temperature at the thought of Naruto running his ass off to where he’s at. If he remembers correctly he’s somewhere in the Land of Tea, so he's not incredibly far. However, Sasuke is skeptical if Naruto can make it here by morning but the thought of not waking up completely alone is one he decides to nuture. He tries not to think too much about what’s going to happen when Naruto gets here, he’s just smitten that he’ll be seeing his most important person in the flesh after all this time. He wonders how tall Naruto is now, he feels his ears start to burn and tries to brush away the flooding thoughts.

He holds his device to his chest like it's a precious heirloom and allows himself to drift into a deep sleep. For the first time in a while he is genuinely excited to see another sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats, you made it! don't be shy, tell me what you think~  
> like I said, I had SO much fun writing this I hope you had as much fun reading it. I know I could use a getaway in these TRYING times. 〜(＞＜)〜  
> follow me on instagram for updates on what i’m currently working on!  
> @/moonlit.mantras
> 
> thanks again for reading! ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡


End file.
